The Invaders
by Electrical Nerd
Summary: One year after the threat of time compression, everything is back to normal... However, will Squall's world keep its balance when a mysterious girl transfers to Balamb? And what about these monsters attacking the towns?


DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy VIII, as well as its characters, locations or anything related don't belong to me. They belong to SquareEnix, formely known as Squaresoft. However, the character of Rigel is mine.

SUMMARY : One year after the final battle against Ultimecia, no one really knows or believes what has happened to Squall and the rest of the gang, students from Balamb Garden excepted. Everything's back to normal, and all the terror that the world went through has been blamed on sorceresses and Seifer. However, Squall's world might lose its fragile balance when an apparently normal girl transfers to Balamb to pass the SeeD exam...

AUTHOR'S NOTE : First of all, thank you for attempting to read my fic. This is my first Final Fantasy VIII fic in English and I intend to make it good, but as some of you may know, inspiration has a will of its own. Before you go on reading, I would like you to keep in mind that English is my second language – some expressions or words might not be accurate. I try to use my best and to use proper spelling and grammar, but my English/French dictionary only has 390 pages.

Also, this fic might – or will – content spoilers. If you haven't seen the ending yet, I suggest you beat the game and come read the fic after that. I wouldn't want to ruin one of the best endings I've ever seen in gaming history.

Finally, I have to say that this story is based on my interpretation of Final Fantasy VIII and thus might not meet yours. Keep in mind that what makes Final Fantasy a great game is that it leaves room to interpretation. You can flame me to tell me my story sucks, but don't flame me for matters of interpretation.

Also, please review.

CHAPTER ONE

THE SEED CANDIDATE

The trian heading to Balamb was rocky, crowded and uncomfortable. Afflicted by recuring motion sickness, Rigel felt a headache coming and wasn't in her best mood.

" Hey, did you read the last issue of _Occult Fan _? "

The girl sitting beside Rigel, who had been flipping the pages of a magazine ever since the train left Timber, was now trying to get her neighbor interested in her reading. She put the tabloid right under Rigel's nose, who pushed it away, annoyed.

" No."

Rigel looked outside the window, trying to ignore the girl, but waves of nausea overwhelmed her, and she had to turn her head again.

" Look, » the girl said, pointing to a page decorated with purple stars and drawings of the moon and the Lunar Cry. « They say here that there might be new elements and magic. Can you image ? New magic and elements ! "

Rigel opened her mouth to answer that _Occult Fan_ only published lies and made-up stories, but she felt too sick to even talk. She just groaned as a response.

" Hey, not the talkative type, eh ? That's ok. Hey, aren't you excited ? We're going to be SeeDs ! "

_Maybe not_, Rigel thought. The wagon was full of SeeD candidates going to Balamb to pass their last exams before – hopefully – graduating as SeeD. Most of them were from Trabia ; in fact, only Rigel was from Galbadia Garden.

"Say, how come you're wearing a boy's uniform ? "

By the time the girl had finished saying that, Rigel wanted to kill her. Not only because she talked too much, but also because Rigel had been asked that question a million times. Was it so unusual for a girl to wear pants instead of a skirt ? Rigel wanted to be a SeeD becuas she wanted to fight ; she didn't want to be part of some fashion show.

" You try handling an axe in a miniskirt, " she replied.

" You use an axe ? Cool ! Can I see it ? "

A little reluctantly, Rigel pulled out her axe from behind her seat. It was a fairly simple axe, with a wooden handle, but its blade looked sharp and deadly. It was also very heavy. Rigel had had to train for hours before being able to use it. She had switched from knives to an axe not so long ago. Taking her exams with it was sort of a gambling, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

" Wow... " the girl said, in awe.

Rigel put her axe back in its place, swearing mentally. For someone who wanted to be unconspicuous at all costs, she was sure drawing a lot of attention. She would be known as the only Galbadian student wearing a boy's uniform and using an axe. She vowed to keep a low profile, even if that meant not answering the girl anymore. Fortunately, an announcement saved her from replying.

" Next stop, Balamb. "

Balamb had set back in place after taking a noticed tour around the world. After the attacks from Galbadia (in which Rigel had not taken part), everything had settled back into place and Balamb was no longer subject to controversy. Furthermore, President Caraway had made sure peace would remain in the world, by signing decreats with Esthar and by giving Timber its independance. Now, everything was in order, and Rigel wondered why Balamb bothered with transfer students. There was hardly need for SeeDs anymore, since the world was a much safer place than it had been a year ago.

Rigel found out that it was raining once she stepped out of the train. Rain in Balamb – now, that was a rare sight. She didn't bother cover her head – she just took her bag and her axe and followed the crowd up the road to Balamb Garden. The girl who had been sitting next to her was juggling with her bags, her weapons and an umbrella – so were other female SeeD candidates. Rigel snorted and accelerated.

By the time she reached Balamb, she was hungry and tired. She didn't even look at the surroundings. She waited next to the information panel, as she had been ordered, her bag moisty and her uniform soaked. Water ran on her temples and her long black hair was damp. She hugged her chest, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling cold.

One girl dressed in a SeeD uniform approached the information panel. She had blonde hair pulled back into a poneytail and was wearing glasses. Rigel immediately stood up straight. The others, who had finally arrived, did the same.

"At ease," the girl ordered.

Rigel relaxed but kept a straight posture anyways.

" Welcome to Balamb Garden, " she continued with a warm smile. "My name is Quistis Trepe. I will be your instructor from now on. I apologize on behalf of the Headmaster and the Commander, but both are busy at the moment and cannot welcome you in person. However, I'm sure you'll see them eventually."

_What's this about a Commander_, Rigel wondered. There was no Commander in Galbadia, and judging by the puzzled looks the Trabia students gave each other, neither was there in Trabia. Rigel shrugged. She would find out later.

"We will now direct to your rooms. Rest well, because tomorrow, the training will start for your SeeD exam."

Quistis led them to the rooms and everyone went immediately to bed. As she passed in front of Quistis to go to her room, Rigel felt the instructor's gaze on her. She looked up and fixated her icy blue stare on her. Quistis jumped a little and smiled uneasily, but didn't say a thing. Rigel entered her room. When she turned back to close the door, Quistis was still there, looking at her...


End file.
